Du temps pour nous d'eux
by Liloo chan
Summary: Bah... après réflexion, je me dis que le titre est à lui seul un bon résumé... Quoi? moi me décharger d'une tâche pénible comme faire un résumé digne de ce nom? Humph... quelle idée! LOL Encore une fois Sanzo et Goku... FIC ARRETEE!
1. La lettre qui annonce un nouveau départ

**Titre :** Du temps pour nous d'eux.

**Auteur :** Liloo chan

**Genre :** Romance, humour, yaoï

**Couple :** Sanzo X Goku

**Note :** Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Katzuya Minekura, si jamais il y a encore besoin de le préciser…

Cette fic avait été commencée avant « Marche ou crève ! » puis passée aux oubliettes… En faisant finalement du rangement dans mon ordi (qui au passage en avait ultra besoin !) Je l'ai retrouvé… et je me suis marrée toute seule en la relisant… Ca devait être une romance toute simple au départ puis l'humour s'est rajouté naturellement… (beh oui, pour ceux qui commenceraient à le croire… je ne suis pas qu'une sadique psychopathe à l'esprit tourmenté, LOL !) Bref, en tous cas je préfère vous prévenir, je ne sais pas si je la continuerai… (tout dépendra si elle plaît vraiment ou pas… )

Les phrases en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages. (comme d'hab quoi!)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** La lettre qui annonce un nouveau départ.

Le haut moine Genjyo Sanzo déambulait silencieusement dans les allées du temple alors que le soleil s'apprêtait à se lever. Il s'arrêta soudainement à la vue du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui quelques mètres plus loin, et l'observa, sans geste ni son qui pourraient révéler sa présence. Du regard, il se mit à examiner minutieusement celui qui l'avait stoppé dans son élan ayant pour but de l'amener à savourer ses premières inhalations de nicotine de la journée.

L'objet de sa contemplation était debout, de profile par rapport à lui, les avants-bras croisés et posés sur le rebord boisé de la fenêtre ouverte, supportant sa tête en accueillant son menton. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean blanc et d'une chemise de ton bleu clair qui tombait au niveau des poches de son pantalon. Avec ses yeux fermés et son visage détendu, il arborait un air paisible, apparemment perdu dans ses songes.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que les premiers rayons du soleil venaient caresser sa peau mate avec légèreté. Il émit un « uuhmm » discret en soupirant. La lumière de l'astre qui poursuivait doucement sa course dans le ciel encore sombre s'intensifiait, donnant aux cheveux bruns du jeune garçon de doux reflets roux et dorés. Un éclat de lumière apparut sur son front indiquant le diadème en or qui surplombait sa tête.

C'est alors que le moine fronça les sourcils se souvenant d'une chose. Il savait que celui qu'il dévisageait était conscient de sa présence. Certes, il ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu arriver, mais il avait reconnu l'odeur du blond grâce à ses sens de yokai sur développés. Ce n'était pas une suspicion, c'était une certitude ! Alors, pourquoi faisait t-il semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

Mais alors que Sanzo se posait et se reposait cette même question dans sa tête, le brun ouvrit doucement ses paupières qui avaient masqué les cercles d'or entourant ses pupilles, et se tourna pour faire face à son aîné et rencontrer son regard. L'or cherchant l'améthyste et l'améthyste se laissant capturer. De longues secondes passèrent pendant que le sourire du jeune homme s'effaçait en réponse au visage imperturbable et aux yeux froids qui semblaient le défier…

"Sanzo Sama ! Je vous ai enfin trouvé ! Interpella un moine qui venait à leur rencontre tenant une lettre à la main. Le brun détourna subitement le regard qu'il reporta vers l'horizon. Le blond le maintint un instant et s'intéressa ensuite au nouvel arrivant.

- De quoi s'agit-il, pour venir me déranger de si bonne heure ! Se plaignit l'interloqué d'une voix basse et sèche.

- Une lettre pour vous nous est parvenue hier soir. Elle doit être importante car nous ne recevons jamais de courrier après le déjeuner. Informa alors le moine en tendant la lettre à son supérieur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donné hier ? Demanda Sanzo d'un air exaspéré attrapant la lettre au passage.

- Comme vous dormiez déjà, nous avons pensé…enfin…

- Laissez tomber ! Coupa le blond en décachetant l'enveloppe. Il se mit à lire le message qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'est une blague ! Pouffa Sanzo manquant de s'étrangler à cause d'un rire nerveux. Se rendant tout à coup compte de quatre yeux surpris qui le fixaient de manière perplexe, il supprima son rire et regagna son inexpressif visage pâle. Je dois aller voir immédiatement la trinité bouddhique, je serais de retour ce soir, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il chercha de façon furtive les yeux du brun, qui à chaque fois lorsqu'il devait s'absenter le suppliaient implicitement de l'accompagner. Mais comme depuis quelques temps déjà, le jeune yokai ne lui renvoya pas son regard, se contentant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait aux cuisines. T'ch", lâcha Sanzo en guise de réponse au comportement plus qu'étrange de son cadet. Puis il s'éloigna du temple…

**……………**

Goku, qui s'était arrêté un long moment du côté des cuisines pour faire son plein d'énergie, se décida pour une promenade dans la forêt voisine au temple. Comme la température était encore basse le matin en ce début de printemps, il prit le temps d'enfiler une veste, puis il prévint les moines qu'il serait absent un moment de la journée. Quelques temps plus tard, il s'engouffra dans la forêt. Celle-ci était dense, pourvue d'arbres dont les troncs étaient aussi gros que grands et dont l'épais feuillage semblait défier la lumière du jour de se frayer un chemin entre les branches tordues et discontinues.

Le jeune homme prit une longue et lente inspiration cherchant à reconnaître et à définir chaque odeur qui venait chatouiller ses sensibles narines. La rosée du matin avait encore une fois bien fait son travail. L'humidité faisait ressortir de manière plus intense les différents parfums qu'offrait la nature et l'odeur de la terre hydratée qui se mélangeait avec les autres apportait au jeune brun un véritable moment de calme et de plénitude. Plus que le fait qu'il aimait se promener dans cette nature apaisante, il en avait besoin, réellement besoin, mortellement besoin.

Et c'est ce besoin qui le poussait depuis son retour du voyage vers l'ouest, il y a pratiquement un an maintenant, à venir faire quelques pas ici, pour ne pas dire de longues heures de marche durant la journée, le temps que Sanzo était occupé par son travail de haut moine… Goku était malade, en tout cas, il le pensait. Tiraillé entre ses envies et sa raison, tourmenté de l'intérieur par ses pensées qui l'assaillaient sans le moindre répit lorsqu'il se trouvait au temple. Non pas exactement lorsqu'il se trouvait au temple, mais tout endroit qui bénéficiait de la présence d'un certain blond aux yeux violets…

Bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide et connaissant le comportement méprisant et dégoûté du jeune moine en réponse à ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas révéler son trouble psychique face à celui-ci. Mais ceci lui prenait énormément de concentration et d'énergie, et il se sentait parfois aux bord de l'explosion. Bien que ne sachant pas quand et comment celle-ci se manifesterait. C'est donc pourquoi il trouvait refuge dans cet endroit, essayant de faire la paix avec lui-même.

**……………**

Le soleil se positionnait maintenant haut dans le ciel, Goku continuait sa marche appréciant de tous ses sens l'environnement qui l'entourait, quant il aperçut une forme devant lui qui s'approchait. D'abord sur ses gardes, il se relaxa un peu quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, à en juger par son physique, pourvue de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et de malicieux yeux bleus qui semblaient chercher quelque chose. _Plutôt mignonne_, pensa t-il… Elle ne rivalisait cependant pas avec San…

"Bonjour, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais…vous n'auriez pas vu un petit chien blanc ? Lui demanda la jeune fille d'un ton inquiet. Je promenais mon chien quand tout à coup il s'est mis à courir et à s'enfoncer dans la forêt sans que je puisse le rattraper.

- Non désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu. Lui répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Serait-ce trop vous demander de m'aider à le chercher ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi profondément dans la forêt et pour vous dire la vérité…j'ai un peu peur…

- Pas de problème. De toute façon…je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

- Je vous remercie…

- Tu peux me tutoyer…je ne suis pas si vieux (hum… hum…)…Je m'appelle Goku et toi ?

- Appelles-moi Kaon !

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à la recherche de l'animal perdu sans succès. Au bout de deux heures, le ventre du jeune yokai se mit à crier famine et ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre et la jeune fille sortit du sac qu'elle portait sur une épaule des nikumans qu'elle offrit joyeusement à son compagnon de recherche. _Curieux_, se dit le brun, _Aucune odeur de nourriture n'émanait de son sac jusqu'à présent..._ Peu importait, son estomac avait toujours raison et il n'attendrait pas qu'elle lui les propose deux fois ! Il les prit donc de bon cœur. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, le pauvre chien complètement oublié, sans que Goku ne s'en rende compte…

- Tu habites dans les environs ?

- Non, je suis seulement de passage ici. Une affaire importante à régler…

- Ah…Je ne te reverrai plus alors ? Demanda le jeune homme avec une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

- Tu me fais des avances ? Questionna la jeune brune avec un sourire indescriptible sur le visage.

- NON !…non, enfin… C'est que je suis content d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un de mon âge aujourd'hui et ça m'aurait plu de pouvoir me promener encore avec toi.

- Dommage !

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne me trouves pas mignonne ? Moi, je te trouve très mignon !

- Ahh…ehh… C'est tout ce que Goku trouva à dire sur le moment, sans oublier bien sûr de trouver soudainement ses pieds plus que passionnants et d'attraper une jolie couleur rose sur ses joues au passage.

- Comme je suis bête ! C'est évident ! Tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, enfin non…pas vraiment…pas comme je le voudrais… répondit-il timidement.

- Si tu disais à cette personne ce que tu ressens pour elle, il en serait peut-être autrement, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ben… _Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. Il faut absolument que je change de sujet !_ Alors que Goku réfléchissait intensément afin de trouver un sujet qui ne donnerait pas l'impression qu'il veut fuir la conversation, elle l'extirpa soudainement de ses pensées.

- Je m'excuse mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure, et je n'aurais pas du m'attarder de la sorte. Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'au bord de la forêt ?

- Si tu y tiens ! Accepta le yokai, soulagé de ne pas avoir à étaler sa vie sentimentale un peu plus.

Ils quittèrent les profondeurs de la forêt pour atteindre son bord. Goku s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir et à tourner les talons, quand elle lui prit le poignet.

- Peux-tu me faire une promesse ? Supplia t'elle avec les yeux les plus doux qu'elle était capable de faire. Surpris et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, il acquiesça d'un inclinement de tête.

- Si jamais on se rencontre à nouveau, et que tu n'es toujours pas avec la personne dont nous parlions tout à l'heure, ou bien qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de toi…pourras-tu m'accorder un rencard ? Les yeux grands ouverts et les joues à présent rouges, le jeune homme laissa passer quelques instants, puis pour on ne sait qu'elle raison saugrenue, il acquiesça de la même manière.

- Parfait ! Je choisirai bien sûr les conditions de notre rendez-vous… A bientôt, j'espère ! » Avec ces derniers mots, elle lui donna un baiser furtif sur la joue et s'éloigna en courant. Un peu sonné de cet élan d'affection de la part de la jeune fille, notre jeune homme porta sa main à sa joue encore humide et se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition de cette dernière, étant on ne peut plus conscient que le seul rancard qui pourrait le rendre heureux serait avec la personne qui hantait ses pensées jours et nuits.

Peut-être était-ce le coup de la flatterie. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'une personne s'intéressait à lui de cette manière. Cependant, seul Goku savait vraiment pourquoi, et encore, le savait- il vraiment ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment pris de risque puisqu'il n'allait sûrement jamais la revoir, non ? Il ne pouvait donc pas trahir l'élu de son cœur, non ? Après cette brève réflexion qui était destinée à le rassurer, une image apparue soudainement dans sa tête et il cria :

- Le chien !" Il s'accorda un moment pour penser au pauvre animal, puis remarquant le soleil qui donnait en cette heure de la journée des teintes orange et rouge aux nuages, il vida son cerveau et se mit à marcher en direction du temple. Histoire de ne pas se sentir coupable, il se dit que de toute manière un chien retrouve toujours son maître et ne voulut pas en débattre plus longtemps. Une seule pensée occupait maintenant son esprit : Sanzo serait sûrement de retour pour le dîner ! Et ceci était bien le plus important !

**……………**

Le temps de rentrer, le jeune yokai arriva à temps pour le repas, mais le trouva tout de suite moins appétissant lorsqu'il constata que son soleil n'était pas de retour. Il remplit son ventre rapidement et se retira dans le but de se reposer dans sa chambre après une journée éprouvante. Cependant, en passant devant la chambre de Sanzo, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il entra dans la pièce en se disant que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder et qu'il pouvait l'attendre un moment, histoire de lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne journée et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit l'oreiller qui se trouvait dessus dans ses bras. Il le porta alors à son visage et engouffra son nez dedans. Il ne fut pas déçu. L'odeur du blond s'était imprégnée sur le linge blanc. Goku le serra alors plus fort contre son visage et inspira plus profondément voulant envahir tout son être de ce doux parfum. Sans vraiment en être conscient, le jeune homme s'allongea et se laissa glisser sous les draps. Une sensation de chaleur et de confort l'envahissait peu à peu. Se laissant bercer doucement par des pensées apparemment plaisantes, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, sa tête ayant complètement disparut dans le coussin.

**……………**

Une bonne heure plus tard, le haut moine pénétra dans sa chambre et enleva sa robe, restant en jean et en débardeur noir. La pièce était très sombre et il se décida à allumer la lumière. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Goku, pas sur mais _dans_ son lit, une masse de cheveux bruns dépassant de l'oreiller. _Il essaye peut-être de se dissimuler dans mon coussin imaginant que je ne m'apercevrais pas de sa présence, baka…_ pensa amusément Sanzo.

Et alors qu'on aurait pu penser que sa première réaction face à l'envahissement de son espace personnel, aurait été de faire déguerpir le jeune homme à l'aide de violents coups de baffeur, il ne fit rien de tout ça, se contenta d'extirper une cigarette de son paquet fraîchement acheté, de l'allumée, et de se poser sans bruit sur une chaise qui faisait face au lit. Il prit tout son temps pour fumer, se délectant de ce moment de calme pendant que ses yeux restaient fixés, imperturbables, sur le corps qui se devinait sous les draps.

Il ne serait dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi sur sa chaise, mais il remarqua qu'il y avait maintenant cinq mégots dans le cendrier près de lui alors qu'il l'avait vidé le matin avant de partir. Il décida que cela suffisait et se leva. Il se concentra fortement pour donner l'impression de quelqu'un qui est très en colère, se dirigea vers le lit et prit avec poigne le jeune yokai par le col.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit, saru ? Interrogea le bonze de manière menaçante. Goku, qui essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par la pression toujours plus douloureuse sur sa nuque et se rappela subitement où il se trouvait. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Quelle excuse pouvait t-il bien trouver ? Il se retourna pour affronter des yeux furieux qui promettaient une mort lente avec agonie.

Pris d'une grande panique, il essaya d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de s'endormir, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était bafouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles, ce qui il le savait, ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas. La patience du blond ayant déjà atteint ses limites, il sortit vigoureusement le brun des draps et l'éjecta au sol.

- Refais ça encore une fois et je te bute ! La promesse de mort tant attendue s'éleva d'un ton sec et glacial. Maintenant vas dans ta chambre et avant de dormir prépares tes bagages. On part pour un long séjour ! Sois prêt de bonne heure demain matin, parce-que saches que je ne t'attendrai pas sinon !

- Où on va? Tenta timidement le jeune homme qui se levait péniblement en frottant son cou malmené.

- T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Sors tout de suite de ma chambre !

- Mais…je…

- Je me suis peut-être fait mal comprendre… Imposa le moine d'une voix basse et meurtrière qui s'additionnait à des yeux plus sombres encore. Le plus jeune ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la pièce de manière précipitée. Mais avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il dit faiblement de sa voix encore tremblante :

- Pardon…vraiment…" Sur ce, il s'éloigna en direction de sa propre chambre.

**…**

De son côté, Sanzo esquissa un petit sourire et se ralluma une cigarette tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas sadique. La réponse était évidente. Bien sûr que OUI ! Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Goku. Oh combien il aimait mettre le jeune homme dans tous ses états comme il venait de le faire ! Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être encore le maître de ses émotions.

Cependant, le jeune yokai lui donnait de moins en moins l'occasion de faire valoir son côté démoniaque. A cause d'un élan de maturité sans doute ! De plus, et bien malgré lui, il savait que de traumatiser le singe ne l'amusait plus autant qu'avant et la peur que le jeune brun manifestait à son égard commençait même à plus que l'agacer. Essayant de se vider l'esprit, il finit sa cigarette, se plongea dans son lit et éteignit la lampe à son chevet pour laisser place à l'obscurité.

Les jours prochains promettaient de grands changements...

A suivre…

* * *

- Je ne sais pas si **_Nikuman_** s'écrit réellement comme ça, mais bon franchement je m'en fous !

- Bon, ce chap n'est pas vraiment drôle… comme je l'ai dit, au départ ça devait être une romance toute simple… mais dans le deuxième… enfin, c'est plus comique (moi ça me fait rire en tout cas, lol)


	2. Retrouvailles

**Note :** Wohhh… je trouve enfin du temps pour faire quelques modifications à ce chapitre et le poster… Ahh… les temps sont durs…

Miharu : T'es encore vivante !… (je déconne !) Merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Retrouvailles

A la première heure du jour, un Goku légèrement honteux des évènements de la veille mais néanmoins très excité à l'idée de s'éloigner du temple, attendait assis sur les marches de l'entrée du lieu de culte, un sac à dos plus que rempli sur ses épaules. La personne qu'il attendait daigna enfin se montrer et s'approchait de lui. Il remarqua aussitôt quelque chose d'inhabituel.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, saru ? Demanda le blond qui semblait agacé.

- Ben…Tu ne portes pas ta robe de moine aujourd'hui ? Questionna le brun étonné.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires. On y va ! Le jeune yokai se leva alors et suivit son aîné qui s'éloignait du temple. Hésitant d'abord, sa curiosité finit par prendre le dessus.

- Dis Sanzo, je peux savoir où l'on va ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Maintenant arrêtes de poser des questions ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! » Fidèle à lui-même, notre moine s'était encore levé du pied gauche au grand désespoir de Goku qui aurait voulu s'expliquer au sujet de son intrusion dans le lit de l'autre le soir précédent. Mais apparemment, ramener le sujet sur le tapis ne paraissait pas une bonne idée. Il resta donc silencieux et continua sa marche.

**……………**

Après deux jours de voyage, une nuit à l'hôtel et plusieurs heures en auto stop, ils arrivèrent dans une ville que le jeune yokai reconnut de suite.

« Eh ! Mais c'est ici qu'habitent HakkaÏ et Gojyo !

- …

- On va leur rendre visite ?

- …

- Ne Sanzo ?

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Goku, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bonze semblait plus distant avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le temple, baissa la tête tristement et se tut. Il avait fait depuis longtemps maintenant de nombreux efforts pour paraître moins ennuyeux aux yeux de son soleil et n'avait vraiment pas envie de tout gâcher en demandant des explications au blond. Il savait tout à fait que Sanzo s'emporterait automatiquement et jouerait de son éventail pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et ceci était hors de question ! Non, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se servir de lui comme défouloir ! Il se demanda alors un instant si Sanzo, par son comportement suspect, ne cherchait pas à le provoquer… Histoire de trouver une raison pour lui assigner un coup de baffeur. Le temps qu'il commence à analyser cette idée, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant le palier d'une petite maison sans prétention. Le plus âgé frappa à la porte.

- Oui, j'arrive ! Une voix douce et joyeuse, reconnaissable entre mille se fit entendre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Ah, mais quelle surprise ! C'est gentil à vous de nous rendre visite, s'exclama le jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraudes qui se tenait maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? Une autre voix, plus grave s'éleva, alors qu'un deuxième homme aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur sang apparut derrière le premier. Et ben, si je m'attendais à ça ! Le moine dépravé et son animal domestique ! Comment va ?

- Hakkaï ! Gojyo ! Le jeune yokai leur sauta littéralement dans les bras, ne pouvant contenir l'extrême joie de les revoir enfin.

- Nous aussi on est heureux de te voir Goku, assura l'ancien humain d'un ton chaleureux.

- Ben, on a perdu sa robe, princesse ? Se moqua le demi-sang avec un sourire provoquant tout en dévisageant le blond.

- On ne t'a rien demandé kappa ! Bon, vous comptez nous laisser dehors pendant combien de temps encore ? S'énerva le moine.

- Nous sommes également plus qu'enchantés de vous revoir, votre grandeur ! Ironisa Gojyo avant de laisser entrer ses vieux amis.

- Tss… Fut la seule réponse à la provocation. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans le living-room, puis les deux propriétaires de la maison se mirent à fixer le plus jeune du groupe avec une expression étonnée sur le visage, quand Hakkaï prit la parole :

- Je sais que ça fait pratiquement un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais quand même qu'est-ce que tu as changé Goku !

- Tu m'étonnes, si je n'avais pas vu le moine sadique avec lui, c'est pas sûr que je l'aurais reconnu du premier coup d'œil ! Appuya son colocataire. C'est vrai que le jeune yokai avait changé. Il était pratiquement aussi grand que Sanzo maintenant. Cinq centimètres de moins, peut-être un peu plus. Cette rapide poussée de croissance avait affiné son corps de manière certaine, rendant les traits de son visage plus fins, plus marqués, plus adultes quoi …Son expression enfantine et adorable d'autrefois avait laissé place à un charme sauvage et hors du commun, bien que lui-même n'en avait pas conscience. Se sentant scruté de la tête aux pieds de manière insistante, il sentit son visage qui commençait à chauffer, et ne sut plus où se mettre lorsqu'il entendit la remarque de l'homme aux yeux pourpres :

- C'est qu'il est devenu carrément sexy le gamin ! Il va à coups sûr faire des ravages !

- Gojyo, arrêtes voyons, tu vois bien que tu le mets mal à l'aise, dit calmement HakkaÏ. Goku leva discrètement la tête en direction du blond, essayant de chercher une quelconque expression qui lui permettrait de savoir ce que ce dernier pensait de tout ça. Il fut surpris de voir Sanzo fuir son regard quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, et son cœur manqua un battement au nouveau commentaire de Gojyo :

- Sanzo Sama devrait peut-être commencer à se faire du souci !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là pervers ! En moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour rétorquer verbalement, le moine avait sorti son flingue qu'il gardait coincé dans son jean au niveau de ses reins, et le pointa sur la tempe du demi-sang. Celui-ci avait déjà élevé ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de défense.

- C'était juste une blague ! Ton sens de l'humour est toujours aussi affligeant !

- Vas mourir ! »

**…**

Le temps que tous se remettent des émotions dues à leurs retrouvailles, l'heure du déjeuner était venue et Hakkaï les invita gentiment à passer à table.

« Bon, et si vous nous disiez la raison de votre présence ? Questionna l'homme aux yeux verts.

- Comme le singe n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand il pourrait vous revoir, j'ai décidé qu'on pourrait rester quelques temps ici, répondit calmement le blond.

- Comment ça quelques temps ?

- Quelques mois… Plus qu'étonné, le jeune yokai sortit la tête de son plat et fixa intensément le moine pour bien comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Je sais ! Les moines ont finalement insisté pour te raser la tête et par peur du ridicule tu as lâché la profession ! Pouffa Gojyo en imaginant la tête de Sanzo sans cheveux…

- Arrêtes de raconter des conneries baka erokappa si tu ne veux pas que ta vie prenne subitement une tournure tragique ! Menaça Sanzo, un semblant de veine d'irritation se devinant sur sa tempe.

- Mais, ton travail de haut moine, qu'en est-il ? Demanda Hakkaï cherchant à comprendre.

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la trinité bouddhique, selon les ordres de la déesse Kanzéon, m'a congédié de mes fonctions pour quelques mois. Expliqua l'homme aux yeux améthystes.

- C'est louche !

- Je trouve aussi. Cette vielle peau a sûrement une idée derrière la tête, mais après tout je ne vais pas me plaindre. Passer quelques temps en pouvant voir autre chose que des chauves ennuyeux ne me paraît pas si mal. Goku, qui sembla comprendre enfin où son soleil voulait en venir, cria presque de joie.

- C'est vrai ! On va rester un bout de temps avec Hakkaï et Gojyo !

- S'ils sont d'accord… Dit simplement le blond en levant les yeux vers les deux personnes concernées.

- Bien entendu voyons, enfin, si vous n'avez pas peur de vous sentir un peu serrés. C'est que ce n'est pas vraiment grand ici ! Fit remarquer Hakkaï.

- On s'y fera, n'est-ce pas Sanzo ? Supplia des yeux le jeune yokai.

- Tss, baka… Répondit le moine d'une voix basse et posée qui sonnait comme une approbation. Tous satisfaits chacun à leur manière, ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien…, de ce qu'ils avaient fait après leur séparation. Puis d'un air concerné, l'ancien humain demanda en se tournant vers Goku :

- Tu ne manges pas plus que ça ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hakkaï, j'ai mangé la même quantité de nourriture que vous ! Se défendit le jeune homme tout à coup gêné. Comme je ne me bats plus, je n'ai plus besoin de manger autant qu'avant ! C'est tout ! Ajouta t-il pour renforcer son argumentation. Les trois autres hommes le regardèrent un instant interdits, stupéfaits même ! Où était donc passé le petit singe à l'estomac sans fond ?

- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et j'ai des cours à donner cet après-midi ! S'excusa Hakkaï en se levant. Il mit une veste longue, prit son porte-documents, et avant de sortir d'un pas pressé de la maison, il donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres à Gojyo, comme pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Une minute passa sans un mot…

- Tu ne sembles pas surpris, pointa le roux avec un sourire malin et regardant le blond.

- Humph… Tu penses sincèrement que je n'avais jamais remarqué les regards douteux que vous vous échangiez tous les deux…Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous.

- C'était aussi évident que ça ?

- Kappa…Seul un idiot ne s'en serait pas rendu compte ! Et alors que cette réplique cinglante se faisait entendre, leurs regards se tournèrent lentement et naturellement sur Goku, dont la mâchoire inférieure était venue subitement embrasser le plancher et dont les yeux exorbités restaient fixés, comme choqués, sur la porte qu'Hakkaï venait de franchir…

- …

- Tss »

**……………**

En début d'après-midi, Sanzo avait mentionné à Gojyo qu'il avait besoin de s'acheter des vêtements, comme il ne comptait pas passer son séjour en habit traditionnel, et qu'il en profiterait pour en acheter également à Goku, qui avait tout aussi besoin de se faire une nouvelle garde robe. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à arpenter les rues de la ville, sous un ciel gris mais non menaçant, passant d'un magasin à l'autre, ressortant à chaque fois avec plus de paquets sous les bras.

Le demi-sang avait pris le jeune yokai sous son aile et le conseillait pour sa tenue vestimentaire. Il avait décidé de faire de Goku un « beau gosse » qui se ferait remarquer dans les rues, à ne pas en douter ! Après tout, il était devenu comme sont petit frère, non ? Il devait donc se montrer digne de son aîné ! Le blond, de son côté, les regardait faire en se demandant en quoi l'homme aux cheveux carmins allait bien pouvoir transformer le cadet de la bande.

Ce n'est pas qu'il doutait des compétences de l'homme en la matière. Non, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il devait lui accorder, c'était que ce dernier avait du goût… Cependant…Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Comme si le grand Sanzo Sama avait besoin des conseils de ce kappa pour se vêtir ! Il décida qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul. Lui aussi avait du goût ! Non mais !

**…**

Trois heures de shopping les avaient littéralement épuisé. Sanzo avait fait exploser la carte de la trinité bouddhique quand ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils n'oublièrent cependant pas de faire le plein de cigarettes et de bières au passage. Arrivés à destination, ils déposèrent les paquets dans le salon. Sanzo et Goku s'affalèrent sur le canapé pour se détendre, tandis que Gojyo leur faussa compagnie pour aller chercher son bien-aimé à la sortie du collège où celui-ci enseignait.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et le jeune homme brun commença à trouver le silence qui régnait pesant. Il tenta alors d'entamer la conversation.

« Merci. Il s'adressa au blond avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- De Quoi? L'interrogea Sanzo une cigarette entre les lèvres.

- Pour les fringues…

- … Le silence se réinstalla un instant, puis le moine finit par dire : Files-moi donc une bière. Sans tarder, le jeune yokai alla chercher ce qu'on lui avait demandé et il tendit la cannette devant lui.

- Tiens ! Le bonze, qui était alors occupé à écraser son mégot dans le cendrier, ne fit pas attention où il pausait la main et en voulant attraper la canette qu'on lui offrait, recouvrit entièrement de sa main les doigts de Goku. Un courant d'air glacial se fit sentir l'espace d'une seconde. Le blond tourna la tête pour vérifier que ce qu'il pensait était exact, et ça l'était ! Ce qu'il sentait contre la paume de sa main était bien les doigts du jeune brun. Et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, bien dix secondes s'étaient écoulées sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne daignent bouger. Ça devenait franchement gênant ! Le moine pris d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, saisit fermement la canette, rompant ainsi le contact avec le yokai, tout en évitant de rencontrer le regard de ce dernier. Celui-ci, qui avait eu le temps d'apprécier la confortable chaleur sur sa peau, ne se démonta pas et affirma calmement en soupirant :

- C'est bon… A ces mots, Sanzo eut du mal à contenir un sur-saut. _Que veut-il dire par-là ? Ma main… sur la sienne ?_ …De se retrouver ici avec les autres. _Ah_…_ il parlait des deux autres_… _Comme je suis con…je parie que l'idée ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit !_

- Si on veut, dit le blond d'un ton sec pour l'aider à chasser ses précédentes pensées. Il se ralluma une cigarette pour la peine et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, signe évident, lorsqu'on le connaissait bien, qu'il aspirait à un moment de paix. Goku n'insista pas et sortit de la pièce afin d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour se relaxer...

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il s'aperçut que ses deux amis étaient rentrés et discutaient tranquillement avec le bonze. Les trois hommes remarquèrent alors sa présence et l'invitation de Gojyo lui réchauffa le cœur intensément :

- On t'attendait, …Mah jong ? La nostalgie du passé n'était plus et les bonnes vielles habitudes étaient de retour.

- Et comment ! »

Après plus de deux heures de concentration, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter lorsque le moine remportait le jeu pour la troisième fois. Hakkaï se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner et Goku lui proposa volontiers son aide, pendant que les deux autres fumaient calmement dans la pièce voisine.

« Alors ? Commença le roux d'un ton étrangement sérieux.

- Alors quoi ? Continua le blond incrédule.

- Tu ne t'es pas encore débarrassé du singe…

- …J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que la vie au temple n'était pas franchement passionnante et qu'il mènerait sûrement une vie plus joyeuse ailleurs…Mais ce fichu baka s'entête à vouloir rester.

- … Un sourire plein de sous-entendus se dessina sur le visage du demi-sang.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta le bonze, conscient du fait que l'autre homme avait une idée en tête.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi il reste au temple ?

- … Face au silence du moine, Gojyo se leva pour aller rejoindre les deux cuisiniers. Mais tout en sortant de la pièce et sans regarder son ami, il souleva les épaules et s'interrogea à voix haute :

- C'est quoi qui rend aveugle déjà ?

- … »

**…**

Le repas du soir étant terminé, tous décidèrent pour passer la soirée, d'accompagner l'ex- Playboy sur son lieu de travail, à savoir un des bars de la ville. Et oui, le demi-yokai continuait de gagner sa vie en jouant aux cartes. Il avait acquit une notoriété certaine car de nombreuses personnes venaient admirer la façon experte avec laquelle il plumait ses adversaires. Pendant que celui-ci continuait de faire valoir son talent, les trois autres s'étaient installés à une table, contemplant le spectacle qu'offrait la foule enthousiaste qui entourait leur ami. Une serveuse se présenta devant eux pour les inviter à passer commande.

"Trois bières je vous prie, demanda Hakkaï à la jeune femme avec son doux sourire.

- Le kappa n'a pas besoin qu'on lui en commande, il s'est déjà fait offrir deux verres depuis qu'on est arrivé ! Fit remarquer Sanzo.

- La troisième est pour Goku ! Corrigea l'ancien humain.

- Hors de question ! Il est trop jeune ! Lâcha le bonze d'un air exaspéré.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai 21 ans depuis deux semaines, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié ! S'indigna le jeune yokai en mettant les points sur la table. Etant de nature à ne pas supporter toute forme de protestation face à ses paroles, le blond lança un regard noir à son contestataire et dit d'une voix peu rassurante :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! La discussion est close !

- Voyons Sanzo, il faudra bien un jour que tu acceptes que Goku n'est plus un enfant, dit calmement l'homme aux yeux émeraudes pour tenter d'empêcher le conflit qu'il pensait venir. De longues secondes passèrent… Et il fut étonné de voir le bonze baisser la tête en signe de défaite tout en crachant :

- Tss ! …Fais comme tu veux ! La serveuse qui assistait à la scène finit par demander timidement :

- Alors jeune homme, ce sera finalement quoi pour vous ?

- Un thé vert ! »

**BO-BOUM !**

De nombreuses personnes se retournèrent pour contempler quatre pieds qui s'élevaient dans les airs alors que leurs propriétaires venaient de tomber lourdement au sol… Se reprenant enfin, Hakkaï et Sanzo se relevèrent et ramassèrent leur chaise pour s'asseoir à nouveau dessus tout en essayant tant bien que mal de ne prêter aucune attention aux rires moqueurs qui leur étaient destinés. Hakkaï semblait honteux et Sanzo fulminait.

Leurs yeux désabusés vinrent se fixer sur Goku qui fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et s'intéressa plutôt à la partie de carte qui se jouait devant lui. Une fois de plus, il avait décidé de ravaler sa fierté face au blond afin de contenter ce dernier. Combien de temps encore arriverait-il à taire sa nature rebelle ? Même s'il en doutait franchement, il espérait de tout son cœur que ses efforts soient un jour récompensés.

L'ancien humain, qui n'en était pas encore revenu, commençait à se demander si les moines n'avaient pas fait un lavage de cerveau au jeune yokai. Goku qui mangeait normalement… Goku qui ne gesticulait plus sans cesse… Goku qui demandait du thé vert… Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à réciter des sutras ! Il retint à peine une grimace d'horreur à cette pensée. Non, décidément il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ! Il se dit que les jours qui s'annonçaient allaient sûrement être très intéressants.

Le blond quant à lui, dévisageait le jeune homme aux prunelles dorées d'un air plus que perplexe. Il s'était rendu compte que Goku, depuis quelques temps déjà, ne s'opposait jamais à lui. Il se surprit en réalisant qu'au lieu de le contenter, cela l'énervait. Il n'avait plus en face de lui le singe qu'il avait libéré de sa montagne, ni la personne en laquelle il arrivait à lire d'un simple regard auparavant, mais un jeune homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus… Un jeune homme qui avait appris à cacher ce qu'il pensait et Sanzo trouvait ceci étrangement perturbant.

Bien qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se persuader qu'il n'en était en rien affecté, c'était plus fort que lui, et il commençait à se demander si la relation de confiance qui les unissait n'était pas en train de s'effondrer. Il soupçonnait Goku de lui tourner le dos peu à peu. Il réalisa alors que le jeune homme ne lui avait plus montré de marque d'affection depuis longtemps, que ce soit par des gestes ou par des mots. Bien sûr, le yokai faisait toujours ce que demandait le bonze, mais maintenant, il ne le touchait plus que par accident et reculait même quand Sanzo s'approchait de lui d'un peu trop près.

De plus, Goku ne se confiait plus à lui comme il le faisait souvent, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Songer à ça lui donna malgré lui un pincement au cœur… _Peut-être que tu es en train de te lasser de moi… et j'y suis certainement pour quelque chose… _Soudainement, Sanzo repensa au soir où il avait trouvé le yokai endormi dans son lit_. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir attendu ce soir là dans ma chambre… _Il soupira_. Humph… qu'une vieille habitude… n'est-ce pas… Goku ?_

**…**

La soirée était bien avancée quand Hakkaï décida de rentrer. Son travail de professeur lui rappelant de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Le plus jeune de la bande, épuisé par cette journée riche en émotion décida de faire de même, espérant secrètement que son soleil le suive. Cependant, ce dernier ne se sentant pas fatigué, commanda un autre verre et se mit à le siroter tranquillement. Les deux bruns prirent donc sans lui la direction de la maison…

-« Ca fais longtemps…euh…toi et Gojyo ? S'intéressa Goku timidement, ne sachant pas s'il allait gêner son ami.

- Plusieurs mois. Cela te perturbe ? Lui demanda simplement Hakkaï.

- Oui, euh…enfin non ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas…

- …

- Mais quand j'y pense maintenant, ça me semble, comment dire…normal. Après tout, les liens qui vous unissent toi et lui sont très forts depuis votre première rencontre… Continua le yokai. Un bref instant passa et l'homme aux yeux verts ajouta affectueusement :

- C'est vrai…Comme ceux que tu partages avec Sanzo… Goku s'accorda un moment pour méditer sur la remarque de son ami. Ce moment avait du être plus long qu'il ne lui sembla car ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination.

- Mets-toi en pyjama, je vais préparer le canapé-lit. Sanzo et toi pouvez dormir dessus.

- M'enfin Hakkaï, tu sais très bien que Sanzo me demandera sûrement de dormir dans la baignoire plutôt que de me laisser un coin de son lit ! S'exclama le plus jeune, légèrement paniqué à l'idée qu'il pourrait passer la nuit allongé à côté du beau blond.

- Dans ce cas, c'est lui qui dormira contre le carrelage froid, même si j'en doute fortement. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes ici chez Gojyo et moi, et que cela lui plaise ou non, je décide que toi aussi tu as le droit de dormir décemment. » Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hakkaï avait souhaité bonne nuit à Goku et était parti dans sa chambre. Le jeune yokai s'allongea sur l'un des côtés du clic-clac déplié et se couvrit avec les draps. Il aurait voulu attendre Sanzo pour savoir si cela ne le dérangeait pas de partager son lit, et apaiser ainsi sa nervosité. Mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit rapidement.

**…**

L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce lorsque Goku ouvrit les yeux, une angoisse subite l'ayant extirpé de son sommeil. Il se détendit tout aussi vite à la vision de la personne qui était allongée à côté de lui. Celle-ci lui montrant son dos. Quelques centimètres seulement séparaient leurs deux corps, et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sur son visage, témoignant de la joie qui s'emparait de lui. Il se rendormit bien vite, heureux. Son soleil ne l'avait pas poussé du lit…

A suivre…


	3. Body guard

Note : Hello ! Ca faisait un bail ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances ! Une nouvelle année commence et je rentre dans la vie active… Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux fics… Néanmoins, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. 

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Body guard

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sanzo et Goku s'étaient installés chez leurs amis. Ils s'étaient tous-deux très vite accommodés à leur nouvel environnement. Chacun ayant pris ses propres habitudes. Le moine s'abandonnait au plaisir des grâces matinées et refusait de se lever avant 10 h 30, pour ensuite finir la mi-journée en lisant tranquillement les nouvelles locales, confortablement installé sur une chaise près de la fenêtre de la pièce principale du logement, cigarette aux lèvres et café à proximité. Le bonheur quoi !

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu la chance une fois dans sa vie de pouvoir s'occuper que de lui. Sans paperasse à signer, sans sutra à réciter, sans bonze à envoyer bouler froidement…Il avait déjà presque oublié que ces vacances n'étaient que temporaires et s'imaginait très bien pouvoir vivre de la sorte jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il réalisait peu à peu qu'il avait en ce moment pratiquement tout ce qu'il désirait. Ses responsabilités et son travail ennuyeux dû à sa condition de haut moine étant mis de côté pour un moment, il se plaisait à vivre au milieu des personnes auxquelles il tenait sans avoir à s'inquiéter continuellement de leur santé.

En effet, cette fois-ci les quatre hommes n'étaient pas réunis pour faire face à une mission mortellement dangereuse, mais tout simplement pour partager les moments que la vie avait à leur offrir. Loin du stress quotidien et se sentant finalement comme tout le monde, le tempérament explosif et lunatique du blond s'atténuait visiblement laissant place à un comportement plus serein. Du moins, si on ne le provoquait pas. Le baffeur et le Smith & Wesson n'étaient jamais bien loin pour les cas ou.

Quant au jeune yokai qui ne pouvait rester bien longtemps sans rien faire, il avait trouvé un travail à mi-temps grâce à l'appui d'Hakkaï. Il occupait désormais un post de surveillant cinq matinées par semaine dans le collège où enseignait l'ancien humain. Ce travail lui convenait tout à fait, car premièrement, il avait le contact facile et les élèves l'appréciaient beaucoup et deuxièmement, il montrait ainsi à son gardien qu'il était capable de gagner un peu sa vie et espérait que ce dernier finirait par comprendre qu'il était désormais un homme et non plus un enfant.

Durant les après-midi, lorsque l'ancien humain ne donnait pas de cours, les quatre hommes se retrouvaient et partaient en jeep faire des ballades. Le roux et son amant étaient heureux de faire découvrir aux deux autres les lieux qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement. Gojyo laissait même le siège avant à côté du conducteur à Sanzo pour faire comme au bon vieux temps. Tout était au mieux et les jours s'écoulaient… paisiblement.

**……………**

Un certain dimanche, le temps était digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Les éclairs grondaient lourdement et la pluie était battante. Pas question donc de se promener en jeep. Pour occuper l'après-midi, Gojyo avait proposé à Hakkaï et Goku d'aller faire un bowling. Sanzo ayant passé le début de la journée assis près de la fenêtre à observer de ses yeux mélancoliques le ciel qui ne daignait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, les trois autres comptaient sortir sans lui, étant tout à fait conscients que dans ces moments-là, le moine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer son passé douloureux et qu'il fallait par conséquent le laisser en paix. Que ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque celui-ci, sans aucun signe annonciateur, sortit de sa contemplation et se leva pour les suivre. Personne n'osa faire de remarque, appréciant discrètement l'estompement de la nature égocentrique du blond.

**…**

Ils étaient à peine arrivés à la salle de jeux, que le demi-sang fut interpellé par ce qui semblait être deux bons amis à lui qu'il se fit un plaisir de présenter à la bande. Il s'agissait de faux jumeaux qui se nommaient Iori et Idé. Le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient beaucoup. En effet, ils avaient tous deux des cheveux blonds clairs et leurs yeux étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable tant ils étaient sombres, la teinte de leurs prunelles semblant se mélanger à leurs pupilles noires. On leur accordait une vingtaine d'années, mais leur style vestimentaire les rendait sûrement plus jeunes.

Apparemment, Gojyo les connaissait bien car les deux tenaient un bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Après dix bonnes minutes de conversation, tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'affronter au bowling par équipe de deux : Gojyo avec Hakkaï, Sanzo avec Goku, et Iori avec Idé. Ils enfilèrent tous les chaussures spéciales et s'installèrent à une piste. C'était les jumeaux qui commençaient la partie et dès la première boule lancée, les autres surent que le jeu allait être passionnant. C'est sûr, ces deux-là avaient de la pratique.

Mais Goku ne regardait pas ça. Il était très occupé à dévisager les nombreuses personnes qui scrutaient son soleil avec des yeux suspects depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il savait que le moine était plus qu'attirant physiquement (Il en était lui-même que trop conscient !) et il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait empêcher le fait que beaucoup se retournent sur son passage… Allons savoir pourquoi, ce jour-là plus que les autres, le jeune yokai ne le supportait pas. Il y avait une limite entre des yeux qui reflétaient de l'admiration et des yeux qui reflétaient de l'envie ! _Je vais leur montrer moi à tous ces pervers ce que ça rapporte de regarder mon Sanzo de la sorte !_

Noyé dans sa paranoïa, il sentait qu'il se devait d'agir et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Pendant ce temps, Sanzo avait pris son tour et s'apprêtait à lancer sa première boule, se moquant éperdument des divers regards qui le cherchaient. Il fit deux strikes d'affilée ( Et oui, c'est de Sanzo Hoshi Sama dont nous parlons là !) et passa la main à Goku. Ce dernier, qui élaborait plusieurs petits plans machiavéliques dans sa tête, n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre à lancer une boule correctement et voulait du temps pour mettre ses idées à exécution.

Il fit également deux strikes… Les boules n'ayant pas une seule fois touché la piste et toutes les quilles ayant explosé au contact de ces dernières propulsées avec une force quasi inhumaine. Notre bonze qui avait jusqu'alors limité l'utilisation de son éventail, ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

BAFF ! … BAFF ! BAFF ! BAFF! BAFF! BAFF! BAFF! ( Le sadique était revenu et en profitait un peu. Ca faisait vraiment trop longtemps !)... **BAFF!** ( Un "p'tit" dernier pour la peine!)

« Kono Baka Saru ! On n'est pas en train d'exterminer des ennemis là ! Hurla le blond.

- ITE ! Mais on a le maximum de points, non ? Tu devrais être content, on fait une équipe du tonnerre tous les deux ! » Se défendit le brun. Sanzo baissa la tête et se couvrit le visage d'une main désespérée… Assis sur les banquettes à proximité, Hakkaï et Gogyo pouffaient de rire, tandis que les jumeaux assistaient à la scène, choqués…

**…**

Le reste de la partie s'était déroulée sans grands encombres, interrompue de temps à autres par différents phénomènes paranormaux qui se manifestaient dans la salle. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avait apparemment cru qu'il fallait porter la boule jusqu'aux quilles et avait donc glissé de tout son long sur la piste pour aller s'encastrer au bout de celle-ci, marquant un strike avec sa tête.

Une femme assise sur une banquette proche de notre groupe avait fait une violente crise d'hyper ventilation, et deux personnes avaient du l'aider à sortir tant la pauvre étouffait. Une autre s'était enfuit en courant dans les toilettes morte de honte, sa jupe s'étant volatilisée. Mais le plus impressionnant avait été l'arrivée des pompiers, qui avaient du utiliser leurs brancards pour transporter deux hommes inconscients. Les malchanceux avaient semble-t-il été attaqués par des boules de bowling furieuses… ( C'est que ça peut être dangereux ces petites choses !) Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il y avait de l'ambiance !

En réalité, tous ces événements n'avaient rien de surnaturels. Ils étaient tout simplement l'œuvre de ce cher Goku qui manifestait sévèrement son côté « Je ne partage pas ! » Il était arrivé à se procurer par Kanzéon seule sait quel moyen de la colle glue, qu'il avait déposé à l'intérieur des trous de la boule de sa première victime et étalé sur le cuir du siège de sa seconde, profitant du fait que la jeune femme était allée selon lui se repoudrer le nez pour dissimuler son visage infâme. Il avait également déniché du piment en poudre qu'il avait déversé habilement et discrètement en grande quantité dans le verre de l'autre femme…

Pour ce qui était des hommes fraîchement hospitalisés, il reconnaissait qu'il y était allé un peu fort, mais ils l'avaient cherché après tout ! Le jeune yokai avait surpris ces derniers à reluquer son blond en faisant des gestes obscènes et ce fut pour lui comme un déclic. Sans réfléchir, il avait pris deux boules dans ses mains et les avait envoyé violemment dans l'estomac des deux pervers. Ceci de manière si rapide que personnes n'eut le temps de voir d'où venait l'attaque.

Enfin presque personne…Gojyo et Hakkaï qui n'avaient rien loupé du manège de leur cadet, s'étaient vraiment amusés du spectacle et avaient même aidé Goku en donnant diverses excuses à Sanzo et aux jumeaux pour ses absences répétées mais nécessaires. Goku est allé aux toilettes, Goku avait besoin de prendre l'air, Goku est allé prendre un verre d'eau… Le couple se regarda alors malicieusement :

« C'est sûr, je ne m'en prendrai jamais à Goku ! Souffla discrètement le roux dans l'oreille de son amant.

- Ou ce à quoi il tient… » Ajouta celui-ci songeusement.

**…**

Finalement, ce sont le frère et la sœur qui avaient remporté la partie. Goku qui avait été ramené à la discipline sous la menace d'un éventail agressif et insistant, n'avait plus marqué un seul point de la partie et avait par conséquent fait perdre son équipe. Les strikes du blond étant insuffisant pour rivaliser avec des joueurs avertis. Ceci avait bien évidemment mit les nerfs de ce dernier en pelote, sa fierté en ayant pris un coup. Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire équipe avec le singe !

« Bon, ma sœur et moi-même allons vous laisser. C'est qu'il est déjà tard et nous avons une affaire à ouvrir ! Commença à s'excuser Idé.

- J'ai une meilleure idée ! Venez donc passer la soirée dans notre bar. On vous offre le repas et même les boissons ! Proposa Iori en faisant un clin d'œil à Sanzo qui fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Ce petit signe n'avait cependant pas échappé au jeune yokai. Qu'elle prenne garde ! Elle aussi était maintenant dans la ligne de surveillance rapprochée de celui-ci !

- Et bien, je pense qu'une invitation comme celle-ci ne se refuse pas ! Qu'en penses-tu Gojyo ? Demanda Hakkaï jovialement.

- Je suis moi aussi partant, ma belle ! S'amusa le roux en lui mettant son bras autour du coup. Vous deux ?

- Je pensais plutôt rentrer…Tu viens avec moi Sanzo ? Mentit le jeune homme aux yeux d'or, tentant d'éloigner son sauveur de la menace que représentait la blonde.

- Non, il est trop tôt pour rentrer. Répliqua de suite l'interloqué. Celui-ci, comme depuis quelques temps maintenant, voulait éviter à tout prix de se retrouver seul avec Goku, même s'il avait également pensé rejoindre ses amies la chaise et la fenêtre.

- …Dans ce cas, je viens aussi ! » Ce changement d'avis sonna comme un avertissement alors que Goku lançait un regard déterminé à Iori qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le moment.

**……………**

La soirée venait d'être entamée, et les quatre jeunes hommes avaient bénéficié comme promis d'un bon petit repas dont le service avait été assuré par la jeune blonde aux yeux sombres. Ils avaient à peine fini, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la table de billard dont disposait le lieu. C'était un petit endroit, comme on dit « sympa » : Sa superficie permettait d'accepter un peu plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Les meubles étaient en bois d'acajou verni et apportaient une dimension luxueuse.

Les murs étaient en pierre et habillés par divers endroits de bustes d'animaux empaillés et d'armes de chasse telles que des lances, des arcs ou encore même des fusils. Les appliques réparties de manière symétrique de part et d'autre des murs diffusaient une lumière tamisée et harmonieuse dans la salle. Le tout renvoyait la sensation d'un lieu chaleureux. C'est dans cette ambiance que le bonze avait décidé de prendre sa revanche, n'ayant pas admis sa défaite quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je fais équipe avec Hakkaï. Il est hors de question que je sois de nouveau avec le saru ! Ordonna Sanzo en lançant un regard noir à Goku pour lui signifier qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir fait perdre au Bowling.

- Eh ! Je suis meilleur au billard ! Et puis je ne suis pas un saru, d'abord ! Protesta Goku.

- Urusaï !

- T'inquiètes Goku, il va vite regretter de ne pas t'avoir comme partenaire ! Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ais appris à jouer ! Défendit le demi-sang tout en lançant une queue à son « petit frère ».

- Et bien puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, que les meilleurs gagnent ! » Conclut l'homme aux yeux émeraudes avec, pour ne pas changer, un sourire radieux.

**…**

Trois parties plus tard, Sanzo bouillonnait de l'intérieur alors qu'il venait de perdre la belle avec Hakkaï. Effectivement, le cadet du groupe était définitivement meilleur à ce jeu. _Il l'a fait exprès pour me ridiculiser, c'est évident ! singe stupide !_ Pour le coup, c'est lui qui devenait paranoïaque. Il dévisagea le yokai avec des yeux remplis de dégoût. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et baissa le regard, confus. Le blond détourna alors les yeux et partit en direction du comptoir en crachant :

« Je laisse tomber les jeux pour aujourd'hui, il y en a ici qui portent vraiment trop la poisse !

Hakkaï, qui ne manqua pas la furtive expression de tristesse dans les yeux de Goku, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et le rassura :

- Voyons Goku, tu sais bien qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Notre moine corrompu est tout simplement un très mauvais perdant ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir! Continua Gojyo en s'allumant une cigarette. Goku commençait à peine à retrouver le sourire quand il se figea net, une expression de stupeur se lisant sur son visage et les yeux rivés sur un point fixe. Il venait d'assister à une scène inattendue et déroutante. Plus loin, devant eux, Sanzo était assis au comptoir et discutait tranquillement avec Iori, quand cette dernière glissa un petit papier dans la poche du blouson en cuir du jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur. Mais surtout, Le bonze ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher ! Le yokai crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

- Les amis, je crois que notre moine a un ticket ! Se moqua le roux, mais il s'arrêta bien vite de rire lorsqu'il remarqua la statue de glace qu'était devenu Goku. Ce dernier finit par marmonner quelques mots en grimaçant.

- J'en étais sûr ! Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Elle va regretter d'être venue au monde !

- Goku, je ne pense pas que malmener toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de Sanzo soit une bonne idée. Hakkaï essayait de le calmer. Gojyo choisit une solution plus radicale. Il voulait une fois pour toutes faire taire ses doutes grandissants :

- La jalousie est un très vilain défaut !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ero kappa ? Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Tu la feras à d'autre Goku. Tu crois qu'on est aveugle ou quoi ? Tu t'imagines qu'on n'est pas au courant que t'es désespérément amoureux de monsieur grincheux ?

- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que…que… Goku s'empourprait de plus en plus et ses yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. La peur d'être découvert l'empêchait de s'exprimer sans bégayer.

- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? Le tortura un peu plus Gojyo. Il fallait qu'il lâche le morceau !

- …beh…

- C'est bon Goku, tu peux nous faire confiance, non ? On ne te trahira pas ! L'ancien humain tendit la main au jeune homme d'une voix rassurante qui montrait que ce dernier pouvait effectivement leur faire confiance.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? Avoua le yokai extrêmement gêné.

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Gojyo en faisant glisser une main sur son front comme s'il venait d'accomplir une tâche éreintante.

- Disons que nous te connaissons depuis longtemps…

- Mais alors Sanzo est au courant ! Goku sentit le sang dans ses veines se glacer et il était à présent d'une blancheur cadavérique.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Plus aveugle que lui, tu meurs ! Le rassura le roux d'un air désespéré.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que tu éprouves pour lui ? Hakkaï prit un ton nettement plus sérieux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui… Même si je continue à espérer au fond de moi…

- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu es dans sa tête peut-être ? Gojyo essayait de le résonner.

- Non mais vous l'avez regardé ? …Et vous m'avez regardé ? C'est évident qu'il pourrait avoir qui il souhaiterait. Il attire tous les regards et moi je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot sur lequel personne ne s'attarde ! Alors pourquoi lui s'intéresserait-il à moi ? Goku sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'il entendait sortir de sa propre bouche ces mots cruels. Le roux ne put se retenir plus longtemps et abaissa fortement son poing sur la tête du jeune larmoyant.

- Tu vas arrêter tes conneries de pauvre petit macaque dépressif, oui ? Tu passes tellement de temps à assassiner de tes yeux les personnes qui osent regarder ton blond, que tu ne remarques même pas les nombreux qui sont posés sur toi ! Putain Goku, même Sanzo a remarqué ! Et apparemment cela ne lui fait pas vraiment plaisir…

- T'es sérieux ? S'étonna le yokai.

- Sorts de ta bulle saru !

- De plus, même si comme tu dis, Sanzo peut avoir qui il désire, il n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser au premier venu ! Fit remarquer judicieusement Hakkaï. Fais-en ce que tu en veux, mais je parie que Sanzo ne serait pas indifférent à ta déclaration ! Ajouta-t-il plus mystérieusement.

- Pourquoi? Il vous a dit quelque chose ? Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Goku.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais quelque chose me dit que sa réaction ne serait pas celle à laquelle tu t'attends. Je dis ça, mais Sanzo est le mystère personnifié et on ne peut jamais être sûr de ce qu'il pense réellement…

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Monsieur « mon sourire a deux significations ; trouves la bonne car l'autre te sera fatale ! » S'amusa le demi-sang.

- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, Hakkaï, j'ai besoin de plus de signes de sa part, pour faire un réel pas vers lui. Tu comprends si je me trompais et qu'il me repoussait, je ne le supporterais pas, et je ne veux pas gâcher la relation qu'il y a entre nous…Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je veux rester près de lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, qu'il partage mes sentiments ou pas ! La dévotion envers l'être aimé se lisait à présent dans les yeux d'or du jeune homme.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux compter sur nous pour te soutenir ! Informa Gojyo avec une grimace qui annonçait clairement qu'il avait l'intention ferme d'aider son « petit frère » avant d'ajouter : Cet empoté, grincheux, arrogant, et très coincé n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! » Il se mit à rire de bon cœur et les deux autres en firent autant.

- Qui est-ce qui à l'honneur d'être gratifié de toutes ces gentillesses ? Les rires cessèrent instantanément à l'arrivée inattendue du concerné…

-…Ah, euh…Sanzo…non, on parlait d'un gars qui avait tenté de me rouler aux cartes ! Le roux se félicita intérieurement pour sa répartie qui lui épargnait sans aucun doute la dernière apparition du Smith & Wesson.

- Tenez ! Le moine tendit trois bières à ses compagnons. Ceux-ci restèrent un instant interdits. Sanzo proposait de l'alcool à Goku ! … Sanzo proposait de l'ALCOOL à Goku !!!

- Tu es sûr, Sanzo ? Le yokai demeurait septique.

- C'est pas toi qui disais que tu n'étais plus un enfant ? Assumes ! S'expliqua le blond.

- …Merci. Goku, sans plus attendre prit le verre pour montrer qu'il relevait le défi et sourit béatement. C'était un des premiers signes qu'il attendait. Son soleil commençait à le prendre au sérieux…

BAFF !

- Et enlèves-moi ce sourire de con !

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Sanzooo !

- T'ch » _Pour m'avoir gagné au billard !!!, humph !_ Dire que Sanzo était rancunier était un euphémisme.

Gojyo et Hakkaï observaient, amusés et complices.

**…**

Quelques verres plus tard, Goku avait les pommettes bien roses et les commissures de ses lèvres étaient venues chercher les lobes de ses oreilles. Les trois autres s'étant rendus compte de son état d'ébriété, décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer.

« Merci pour la soirée, c'était vraiment sympa ! Dit Gojyo à l'attention des faux jumeaux, tout en enfilant sa veste.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, revenez quand vous le voulez ! Invita Iori.

- Au fait Gojyo, tu viens toujours à la soirée que j'ai organisé samedi prochain, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le frère amicalement.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai pas oublié. Je serais de la partie ! Le rassura le demi-sang.

- C'est parfait ! S'ils le souhaitent, tes amis son également les bien venus !

- C'est bien aimable de ta part ! Sur ce, à plus ! » Conclut le roux. Sanzo et Hakkaï firent un signe de la tête pour saluer leurs nouveaux amis avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Quant à Goku, il se sentait soudainement pousser des ailes. Les trois bières qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt étaient en train de faire effet et il regardait à présent son blond d'un air coquin. Son esprit qui tournait au ralentit avait apparemment écarté ses nombreux doutes et il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Il suivit ses compagnons d'un pas quelque peu maladroit… mais bien décidé à passer à l'attaque dès qu'il se retrouverait seul avec Sanzo…

A suivre…


	4. Rien n'est anodin

**Réponses reviews :**

**-Nekochan Miharu :**Bah, t'as changé de nom ? C'est mimi Neckochan… Ca me fait penser à Fruits Basket… J'ai découvert ce manga il y a quelque temps et ça a été un vrai coup de foudre ! C'est pourquoi j'en parle, lol ! Mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ton pseudo…

**-Masayoshi :** Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise !

-**Ange :** Hum… non, le coup du thé vert n'a rien à voir avec Shien… Je veux dire que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Sinon, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, bien que tu me traites de sadique à chaque fois ! Yep ! T'as pas vraiment tord de toutes façons ! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup ! Comme je l'ai dit, j'apprécie vraiment tes commentaires !

-**Meisenshi :** Attaque bisoubisou ? lol ! viou… Ca peut effectivement résumer la situation !

-**Nirva-kun : **Ah… c'est certain, le couple Sanzo/Goku en a attendrit plus d'un! Dont moi la première ! Ravie que ça te plaise en tous cas !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Rien n'est anodin… sauf si tu décides de le voir ainsi.

Les quatre amis étaient finalement de retour dans la maison d'Hakkaï et de Gojyo. Le chemin de retour avait été plus long que prévu car Goku s'était soudainement mis à marcher en zigzag, si bien que Sanzo avait du le soutenir pour l'aider à trouver sa route. Le jeune yokai en avait profité pour entourer fortement avec l'un de ses bras la taille du moine.

Goku n'était en réalité pas ivre au point d'avoir besoin d'une personne pour l'assister dans ses déplacements, mais l'occasion était trop belle ! Comme les autres pensaient qu'il était fortement éméché, il savait que ça ne paraîtrait pas étrange à Sanzo qu'il s'agrippe à lui ainsi. Il avait donc joué de son état pour tenir le blond dans ses bras. Le métis et son amant venaient tout juste de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans leur chambre et à présent, Sanzo et Goku se retrouvaient seuls dans le salon.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes arrivés, dit le bonze d'une voix monotone alors qu'il retirait le bras du yokai de ses épaules. Il s'attendait à ce que Goku retire son autre main qui encerclait toujours sa taille, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Oh, saru, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ! Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il souffla d'un air exaspéré, pensant que le jeune homme s'était endormi debout. Il saisit doucement le bras du yokai pour tenter de l'éloigner, mais celui-ci se défendit et resserra de plus belle son emprise.

- mhhh… non, je suis bien comme ça, murmura tout bas Goku tout en faisant glisser sa tête vers le cou du blond. Ce dernier se tendit soudainement alors qu'il sentait maintenant le souffle chaud du brun contre sa peau.

- Eh ! Je n'suis pas ta peluche ! Laisses-moi respirer, tu m'étouffes ! Goku ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce que lui disait Sanzo, bien au contraire, il se blottit un peu plus contre ce dernier et inhala fortement comme pour permettre à l'odeur du blond d'envahir entièrement son être.

- Tu sens si bon… Sur cette remarque incontestablement inattendue qui fit dresser ses poils sur son corps, Sanzo se retrouva incapable d'empêcher son sang de monter à ses joues. Il devait absolument se reprendre !

- Arrête tes conneries ! Les gamins qui ne savent pas tenir l'alcool ne devrait pas en boire ! S'il avait osé imaginer une seconde ce qui allait suivre sa remarque, il aurait tourné 7, non 700 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Goku venait de relever la tête pour poser un regard malicieux et insistant sur les lèvres de Sanzo.

- Un gamin ? … Je vais te montrer si je suis un gamin… », murmura-t-il avant de rapprocher lentement son visage de celui de Sanzo. Celui-ci, dont le cœur s'était soudainement mis à chanter la Marseillaise, s'obligea à tourner la tête au dernier moment, offrant ainsi sa joue aux lèvres du yokai. Goku avait à présent la sensation de flotter au milieu des anges. Ayant fermé les yeux, et se laissant complètement submerger par la chaleur étourdissante qui l'envahissait au contact du blond, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait manqué sa cible et remuait doucement et amoureusement ses lèvres contre la peau blanche.

Les yeux grand-ouverts de Sanzo qui fixaient le vide n'avaient jamais paru aussi expressifs qu'à cet instant précis. Quiconque aurait tenté de croiser son regard aurait été emporté par le tourbillon d'émotions qui semblait se lire à l'intérieur, chacune d'entre-elles luttant pour assurer sa domination sur les autres. Avant ce jour, personne n'avait été assez fou pour vouloir prouver de manière irréfutable qu'il était physiquement possible qu'une tête d'environ 3 kg puisse subitement contenir 5lt de sang.

Apparemment, Sanzo était bien déterminé à démontrer le contraire. Sa tête était si rouge qu'une tomate en serait devenue verte de jalousie ! Et il était plus que probable que si la tête de Sanzo avait été une cocotte-minute, on aurait pu distinguer clairement de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles permettant ainsi d'évacuer la pression intense qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur du crâne.

Et comment pouvait-il en être autrement, alors que le nombre de questions qui se bousculaient férocement dans son cerveau rivalisaient avec le nombre de synapses qu'il contenait ? Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de questions de second rang. Non, il s'agissait de ce genre de questions qui selon ta réponse te donne un allé simple vers le paradis… ou l'enfer. Mieux vaut ne pas te tromper !

Son esprit trop occupé à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans son embouteillage de neurones déchaînés ne lui avait pas permis d'enregistrer de suite le fait que les mains de Goku s'étaient mises à se balader dans son dos. Cependant, maintenant qu'il en avait pris conscience, il semblait ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose. Les milliards de questions disparues en un battement de cils. Son sang lui parut être monter à ébullition et il aurait voulu que ce soit de colère, mais son corps frissonnant et le léger vertige qu'il ressentait trahissaient le fait qu'il éprouvait du plaisir à recevoir les caresses du brun.

Cette pensée le perturbait au plus haut point et il maudit son incapacité à se sortir de cette situation délicate. Pourquoi acceptait-il ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore repoussé Goku ? C'est finalement quand les mains de Goku glissèrent sur ses fesses et que ce dernier émit un gémissement de satisfaction que Sanzo trouva la force de repousser fermement ce dernier.

Et si quelqu'un osait dire que c'est parce-qu'il venait de paniquer, son ami le plus fidèle répondant au dangereux et terrifiant nom de Smith & Wesson se portait plus que volontaire pour lui faire changer d'avis en lui relookant le corps à coups de plomb! Pour le moment, c'est un éventail qui fit son apparition, s'abattant furieusement sur la tête de Goku qui ne tarda pas à tomber au sol. Entre deux inspirations forcées, Sanzo rugit, son visage toujours aussi écarlate d'embarras… euh, pardon, de colère… de colère :

« Singe débile ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de faire ! Goku ne parût pas vraiment perturbé par la soudaine attaque dont-il fut victime. Il se releva lentement et vacilla légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool qui continuait de circuler vicieusement dans son sang, avant de murmurer un « j'ai très chaud » tout en retirant sa veste trempée d'une manière incroyablement sensuelle.

Non ! Sanzo ne venait pas de penser cet adjectif qu'il trouvait fort déroutant, et il n'avait en aucun cas des difficultés à déglutir alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du jeune yokai qui avançait de nouveau sur lui de manière féline, les joues et les lèvres rougies de passion, tout en paraissant le déshabiller d'un regard définitivement hypnotique. Ne t'approches pas ! Tu es complètement ivre et tu fais n'importe quoi ! Sanzo parlait si vite qu'il en oublia de respirer.

Soudainement, un mur rencontra son dos, lui indiquant qu'il avait reculé inconsciemment pour maintenir une certaine distance avec Goku qui continuait de se rapprocher de lui. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que trois pas pour les séparer, Sanzo menaça sérieusement, sa main qui tenait l'éventail se levant pour appuyer ses propos : Si tu me touches, je te jure que je te le ferai regretter ! Goku se stoppa et décida de s'y prendre autrement, subitement énervé et terriblement frustré.

- C'est un crime de vouloir te toucher ! Tu agis comme si je voulais te faire du mal… Il tenta un petit pas en avant avant de poursuivre, … alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est te serrer ans mes bras, te caresser et t'embrasser. Ses paroles furent si directes qu'elles en choquèrent Sanzo qui laissa tomber son éventail au sol, en même temps que sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Goku profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour réduire rapidement la distance entre eux d'eux avant de saisir promptement la bouche de Sanzo avec la sienne et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Doublement choqué, Sanzo qui n'avait pas eu le temps cette fois de tourner la tête, resta figé une fois de plus, tiraillé entre l'envie terrible de s'abandonner dans les bras du brun et sa pensée rationnelle qui lui disait de repousser une nouvelle fois Goku avant que quelque chose d'irréparable ne se produise. Il savait en effet que Goku n'était pas vraiment lui-même et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Toutefois, même en sachant cela, il ne put empêcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de quitter sa bouche lorsque Goku délaissa finalement celle-ci pour s'intéresser au cou du blond.

- Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? … Pourquoi… avec moi ? » Comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde, Goku trouva lentement l'oreille de Sanzo et souffla sa réponse d'une voix douce et suave. Les mots que Sanzo avait le plus redouté durant toute sa vie, s'avérèrent ceux qu'il avait le plus besoin d'attendre de la bouche de Goku, et subitement guidé par des émotions trop fortes, il retourna finalement l'étreinte de Goku, ses bras venant l'enlacer possessivement.

Goku gémit une nouvelle fois de contentement et cette fois-ci, ce sont les lèvres de Sanzo qui vinrent trouver les siennes. Même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un baiser, il voulait croire en ce que le jeune yokai venait de lui dire. Il s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il offrit entièrement sa bouche à Goku dont la langue tentait avidement de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Un gémissement… puis un deuxième… Goku qui se frottait maintenant avec fougue contre lui était en train de le rendre fou. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça maintenant !

Malgré le bien être et le désir évident qu'il ressentait pour Goku, il avait l'impression de profiter de son état et il ne souhaitait en aucune manière que Goku regrette amèrement ce qui était en train d'arriver lorsqu'il serait sobre le lendemain. _Juste quelques secondes de plus_… Sanzo n'en revenait pas à quel point il avait besoin de ce contact physique avec le yokai et n'arrivait pas à se décider à s'éloigner de Goku.

Il ne fit rien lorsque Goku, après l'avoir dirigé habilement, l'obligea à s'étendre sur le canapé avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il ne fit rien non plus quand Goku le défit de son blouson pour ensuite glisser ses mains dans son tee-shit, et il ne fit toujours rien lorsque Goku remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres sur son torse. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence ! Il était bien incapable d'empêcher quoi que ce soit à présent.

Le yokai était bel et bien parvenu à le conduire dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Une excitation bien plus grande que sa fierté, bien plus forte que le sentiment de culpabilité qui demeurait pourtant présent, une excitation… surtout capable de le détourner de sa peur. Alors qu'il venait finalement de décider que plus rien n'aurait d'importance cette nuit-là, à part leurs deux corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, il s'aperçut que le yokai allongé lourdement au-dessus de lui avait cessé tout mouvement.

Une nouvelle fois, un sentiment de panique l'envahit, pensant que Goku venait finalement de réaliser où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait et qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais eu l'intention de se livrer à de telles activités avec lui. Cependant, le franc ronflement qui suivit ses pensées, le rassura l'instant d'une seconde avant qu'une énorme veine d'irritation vint pratiquement recouvrir son visage tout entier. Le singe venait de s'endormir sur lui ! Le singe venait de s'endormir sur lui le laissant au bord de l'EXPLOSION !!!

Sanzo eut l'incommensurable envie de virer le yokai à grands coups de poings. Au lieu de ça, il respira profondément pour se calmer. Puis, il se mit à observer Goku avec attention, les battements de son cœur reprenant doucement un rythme normal. La tête de Goku était posée sur le torse du blond, ses lèvres étirées en un léger sourire et ses yeux naviguant doucement derrière ses paupières laissaient à penser qu'il était maintenant dans un profond sommeil et qu'apparemment son rêve était des plus agréables.

Les yeux de Sanzo s'attardèrent ensuite longuement sur les joues encore roses de Goku et une étrange pensée surgit dans sa tête. Il avait envie de les mordiller gentiment. Il s'en défendit et chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit. Il soupira finalement, perdu dans ses songes. Que Goku se soit assoupi était en réalité la meilleur chose qui pouvait arriver et à présent qu'il avait regagné un semblant de pensées objectives, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir terriblement d'avoir laissé ceci arriver.

Oui, maintenant il en était certain, Goku n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'embrasser, ni même de lui dire ces mots qui l'avaient profondément touché. Il avait simplement été victime des effets abrutissant de l'alcool. C'était en effet mieux pour lui de penser ainsi. C'était surtout moins effrayant et moins douloureux sachant à quel point il était tout simplement fou de penser que Goku et lui pouvait se mettre ensembles. _Comme tu es cruel, Goku… Même si ce n'était pas vraiment toi, me dire ça… sans penser aux conséquences… si cruel_.

C'est avec un cœur devenu lourd comme une pierre qu'il s'extirpa doucement de dessous Goku. Il se leva et prit une couverture pour couvrir avec précaution le yokai affalé sur le canapé. Il le contempla un instant tout en caressant affectueusement l'une de ses joues. Il sortit finalement de la pièce et ferma sans bruit la porte derrière lui, pour ensuite se diriger dans la cuisine. Il aurait voulu sortir pour faire quelques pas, mais dehors c'était encore un véritable déluge._ C'est vrai… la pluie… Je l'avais complètement oublié_.

Il sortit son paquet de Marlboro de la poche de son jean avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il en extirpa une cigarette et l'alluma machinalement, plongé dans une réflexion intense. Il devait bien l'admettre, Depuis que lui et Goku s'étaient installés ici, il avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait comprit qu'il était attiré par le yokai et ceci depuis un bon moment maintenant. Seulement, au temple, il s'était toujours interdit d'y penser… pour tout un tas de raisons plus ou moins évidentes.

Et peut-être est-ce le fait de se retrouver ici, avec ses amis, comme une personne quelconque qui n'a aucun titre à assumer, mais ces derniers temps il s'était finalement permis de rêver un peu… D'imaginer que Goku viendrait l'embrasser et lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait entendre comme il venait de le faire. _Si cruel… Goku_.

« Si tu n'es pas plus attentif, tu vas finir par te brûler les doigts. Sanzo leva brusquement la tête pour regarder Gojyo qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, puis après avoir finalement enregistré ce que ce dernier venait de lui soumettre d'une voix basse, s'intéressa à sa cigarette qui s'était consumée sans son aide entre ses doigts. Il l'écrasa dans le cendrier que Gojyo déposa devant lui sur la table avant de rétorquer d'une voix sèche sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il sourit presque face à la stupidité de sa question. Gojyo était chez lui. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Gojyo qui avait appris à déchiffrer les réactions du blond, savait bien que celui-ci avait été surpris par sa présence et qu'il était simplement sur la défensive. Il répondit donc sereinement :

- Hakkaï n'aime pas que je fume dans la chambre, alors je suis venu ici. Il prit place à côté de Sanzo et s'alluma à son tour une cigarette. C'est après une longue minute de silence, alors que Gojyo scrutait discrètement du coin de son œil Sanzo, qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui attira fortement son attention. Sa curiosité le poussa à demander d'une voix suspicieuse mais non railleuse : Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Goku ?

Il sut aussitôt qu'il avait tapé en plein dans le mille, quand Sanzo gloussa avant de se tourner subitement vers lui, ses yeux écarquillés et confus, ses pommettes prenant assurément une merveilleuse couleur pourpre. Sanzo aurait pu se cogner la tête contre le mur, comprenant qu'il venait bien malgré lui de donner une réponse positive au métis. Depuis quand ses actes trahissaient-ils ses émotions ! Il détourna vivement la tête, voulant éviter à tout prix le regard perçant de Gojyo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer… Il… il ne s'est rien passé ! Voilà qu'il bafouillait ! C'était la meilleure ! Décidément, ce soir, il n'en ratait pas une ! Il jura l'espace d'une seconde contre Goku pour sa capacité à le rendre aussi niais.

- Je n'insinue rien. Les jolies marques sur ta joue et ton cou en disent suffisamment. Gojyo attendit un instant le baffeur, pensant qu'il avait été trop direct avec son ami qu'il savait oh combien susceptible, mais c'est un simple silence qui accueillit ses paroles. Etonné, il observa plus méticuleusement le blond et fut stupéfait de pouvoir distinguer clairement un voile de tristesse dans les yeux améthystes.

Maintenant véritablement intrigué, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus : En tout cas, ça à l'air de te troubler… Même si je suppose qu'il est inutile de te le demander… Il prit le temps de tapoter du bout de son index sa cigarette pour faire tomber le trop plein de cendre avant de poser sa question de manière perplexe. Tu veux en parler ? Comme il avait pu s'y attendre, sa proposition n'était pas vraiment la bien venue. Sanzo avait instantanément froncé les sourcils et ses lèvres venaient de se déformer pour donner jour à une grimace qui montrait qu'il avait presque été offensé par la question.

- Je n'ai rien à dire à un kappa pervers comme toi ! Répondit Sanzo fièrement, toujours sans lever les yeux sur Gojyo. Celui-ci sourit machiavéliquement. Il était plein de ressources et savait bien par quel moyen il pouvait obtenir des informations du blond, même si ce n'était pas très loyal…

- A ta guise ! Je demanderai demain à Goku ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il comprit qu'il avait gagné lorsque Sanzo abaissa son poing fortement sur la table tout en lui lançant un regard des plus colériques. Sanzo était tout à fait conscient que Goku finirai par tout révéler au métis, et ainsi celui-ci se servirait de ça pour se moquer ouvertement de lui. Ceci était tout bonnement inimaginable !!!

- Occupes-toi de tes fesses ! Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé alors laisses-tomber ! Gojyo finit de fumer tranquillement, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la porte avant de lancer d'un air moqueur :

- C'est ce que nous verrons… Il pouvait sans le moindre doute se révéler démoniaque par moment, surtout quand il s'agissait de taquiner un certain blond. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Sanzo grogna, passablement irrité, mais largement conscient du fait que si Goku se souvenait de tout le lendemain, Gojyo serait gratifié du moindre détail. Et cette pensée lui était intolérable ! Il préférait encore donner sa propre version des choses au métis.

- Bien ! Bien… Puisque ton pauvre cerveau de demeuré semble dans l'incapacité de comprendre des notions simples comme celle du respect de la vie privée des gens, je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais je te préviens, si tu fais une seule remarque sarcastique devant moi, Goku, Hakkaï ou même n'importe qui d'autres, je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux ! Gojyo étant maintenant habitué aux menaces de mort de Sanzo, y resta totalement indifférent et fut plus que ravi de venir retrouver la chaise qu'il venait tout juste de quitter, impatient d'entendre quelques détails croustillants. (C'est beau de rêver Gojyo…) Sanzo voulant se débarrasser de cette torture au plus vite prit une grande inspiration et déballa l'affaire.

- Comme tu avais pu le remarquer, Goku n'avait pas les idées très nettes ce soir et je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais… il m'a limite sauté dessus ! Il raconta ceci comme s'il était indigné et se garda évidemment bien de divulguer qu'il s'était complètement laissé faire et qu'il avait même participé ! Gojyo n'avait pas besoin de connaître les _petits_ détails _sans importance_ après tout !

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, vraiment ?Je parie que tu as aimé ça !

CLICK !

Hum… peu importe… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? RIEN ! Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'est endormi, et heureusement pour lui sinon j'aurais été obligé de l'assommer moi-même ! ( hum… passons…)

- … Gojyo se garda bien d'exploser de rire, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Regardant avec un écœurement certain l'air amusé de Gojyo, Sanzo se dépêcha de clore le sujet.

- Si tu es satisfait, j'en suis ravi ! Je vais dormir un peu maintenant.

- Tu comptes dormir ici ?

- Non, tu vois bien que je m'apprête à faire un tennis, idiot !

- Tu es nerveux de te retrouver à nouveau seul avec Goku ?

- Arrête de te monter des films !

- Des films, hein ? Tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte mais parfois quand tu regardes Goku tes yeux sont bien plus éloquents que tu ne sembles le croire…

- … Subitement mal à l'aise, Sanzo préféra ne rien rajouter et se demandait ce que Gojyo connaissait exactement de ses sentiments pour Goku. A présent qu'il y pensait, Gojyo lui avait récemment balancé deux ou trois remarques qui sur le coup lui avaient semblé sans intérêt, croyant que Gojyo cherchait seulement à l'agacer. Mais avec ce qu'il venait d'insinuer, il commençait à penser que Gojyo _savait_ et c'était pour lui loin d'être une bonne nouvelle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Hakkaï venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Après s'être servi un verre d'eau, il se tourna vers les deux hommes assis à la table, montrant ainsi qu'il souhaitait se joindre à la conversation. (C'est vilain d'écouter aux portes Hakkaï) Plus qu'enchanté de mettre son amant au parfum, Gojyo se pressa de parler avant que Sanzo se décide à le bâillonner.

- Notre singe a sauté sur notre blondinet qui est maintenant tout perturbé et qui refuse de regagner son lit comme un grand garçon ! »

Sanzo reformula aussitôt ses paroles à l'intérieur de sa tête. Que Gojyo soit au courant était la chose la plus déplorable qui pouvait arriver en ce bas monde. Il pouvait maintenant s'attendre au pire ! De plus, s'il se voulait logique, si Gojyo s'était rendu compte de quelque chose, alors Hakkaï aussi. Et comme il connaissait ces deux-là, ils n'allaient pas lui rendre les choses faciles. Il n'y en avait en effet pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Il couvrit son visage d'une main, dégoûté… Pourquoi avait-il décidé de passer ses vacances avec eux ?

A suivre…

* * *

Bon, je vais être franche, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterai la suite de cette fic. J'avais même pensé l'arrêter mais apparemment elle vous plaît et je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt amusante à écrire ! Cependant, j'aimerai finir mon autre fic avant de continuer celle là et ça risque de prendre du temps! Donc voilà, ça c'est dit ! Merci de prendre ceci en considération. 


End file.
